Dragon Age Sumienie Loghaina
by CristalRaven
Summary: Loghain zostaje pokonany przez Szarego Strażnika. W tej opowiastce pokazana jest jego rozmowa zarówno z samym sobą, jak i z członkami kółka sympatyków rozwalania pomiotów, czyli z resztą drużyny. Darujcie jakieś tam błędy.


Dragon Age- Sumienie Loghaina.

Przegrał. Przegrał z kretesem. Zmęczony padł na kolana ciężko oddychając. Ostrze Szarego Strażnika znajdowało się tak blisko jego oczu, że mógł w nim ujrzeć ich odbicie. Odbicie oczu smutnych, zmęczonych…

Gdzieś popełnił błąd. Coś poszło nie tak. Widząc zdradzieckiego antiwańskiego Kruka u boku Strażnika zrozumiał, że Strażnik odwrócił na swoją korzyść błędy jakie popełnił on sam. Loghain.

Teraz przyszło mu klęczeć. Klęczeć przed obliczem chłopca, który ,nie było wątpliwości, słyszał w uszach krzyki poległych członków rodziny. Loghain czuł, że serce znienacka znalazło się w okolicy przełyku. Gdzie tkwi błąd? Gdzie go popełnił? Umrze. Z pewnością umrze.

-Na co czekasz?- zawołał Alister do swojego towarzysza.

Strażnik nie drgnął, jedynie nadal wpatrywał swoje nienawistne spojrzenie w Loghainie.

-Ty to powinieneś zrobić.- rzekł Strażnik do Alistera.

-Nie…- szepnęła kobieta stojąca nieopodal całego zajścia. Rysy twarzy miała srogie, lecz piękne. Nie była podobna do swojego ojca.

-Ten mężczyzna skazał na śmierć twojego męża, a brata mojego przyjaciela!- syknął Strażnik wskazując na Loghaina.- Dzięki jego znajomościom straciłem całą rodzinę! Przez niego Szara Straż niemal przestała istnieć! Nie sądzisz chyba, że ujdzie mu to płazem.

Kobieta bezdźwięcznie zaczęła ruszać ustami, chcąc najwyraźniej wydobyć z siebie jakiś argument.

-To mój ojciec…-szepnęła.

-Wzruszające.- szepnął Sten pamiętając, jak dzięki Anorze, Strażnik znalazł się w więzieniu, z którego udało mu się uciec.

-Chwileczkę!- z tłumu wyłonił się mężczyzna o łagodnych rysach twarzy, na której swoje piętno zostawiła wojownicza przeszłość.

-Riordan…-szepnął Strażnik nie opuszczając miecza sprzed twarzy Loghaina.

-Jest jeszcze jedno wyjście…- rzekł Riordan. Powolnym krokiem obszedł Loghaina dookoła i spojrzał w oczy Alistera.

- Teyrn jest wojownikiem i wybitnym generałem. Niech się przyda. Niech przejdzie Dołączenie..

W sali zawrzało. Zevran i Sten spojrzeli na Strażnika oczekując jego reakcji, lecz póki co głos zabrał Alister.

-Co takiego? Chcesz, by ten zdrajca zajął miejsce w Szarej Straży?

-To dobry pomysł!- zawołała Anora.- Słyszałam, że rytuał może skończyć się śmiercią kandydata. Jeśli tak się stanie, nacieszycie się zemstą. Jeśli nie, zyskacie doskonałego wojownika i taktyka…

-Cicho.- Rzekł Strażnik i spojrzał w oczy Loghaina.

Wojownik nic nie mówił. Przyszło mu jedynie słuchać, jak inni będą debatować o jego losie.

-Chcesz z niego zrobić Strażnika? Dlaczego?

-Nie wiem nad czym się zastanawiasz! Daj mi miecz a zakończę ten spór.- rzekł Alister i podszedł do Strażnika wyciągając rękę. Lecz ten, nie oddał mu miecza. Mało tego, nie dał najmniejszego znaku, że coś postanowił. Oczy nadal utkwione miał w Loghainie a on w nim.

Alister cofnął się o krok.

-Czy ty…ROZWARZASZ propozycję Riordana?

-Alisterze posłuchaj. –odezwał się Riordan.- W całym Fereldenie jest nas troje. Mamy też…przekonujące dowody, żeby mieć jak najwięcej Strażników pod ręką do walki z arcydemonem.

-NIE CHCE TEGO SŁUCHAĆ!- wrzasnął Alister.- Wykluczone! Ten człowiek zdradził naszych braci., a potem zwalił winę na nas! Polował na nas jak na zwierzęta! Torturował cię! Jak możemy o tym zapomnieć? Dołączenie do strażników to zaszczyt nie kara! Nazwij go Strażnikiem a poniżysz nas wszystkich. Ja nie stanę u jego boku niczym brat. Za żadną cenę. Niektórych rzeczy nie można cofnąć, ani wybaczyć. To nie jest jakaś zwykła skaza na honorze, nie mówimy tu o drobnym potknięciu!

Tutaj Alister na chwilkę zamilkł a jego milczeniu wtórował tłum.

-Nie chciałem być królem…-rzekł wreszcie.- I ciągle nie chcę…Lecz jeśli to konieczne, by Loghain odpowiedział za swoje czyny, zrobię to. Nałożę koronę.

-Słuchajcie tylko!- zanim sala zawrzała odezwała się Anora.- Widzicie jakim byłby fatalnym królem, przekładającym swoje egoistyczne pragnienia nad dobro kraju? Przecież nie możecie go poprzeć!

Strażnik zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na Alistera.

-Zakończmy to. Daj mi miecz, a dokonam zemsty, tak jak ty dokonałeś swojej na How'ie. Dlaczego nie dasz mi posmakować spełnienia, jakiego ty doznałeś przebijając swoimi ostrzami serce człowieka, który zabił twoją rodzinę? Daj mi miecz.

-Zastanów się.- rzekł Riordan.- Nie jest naszym celem niesienie zemsty. Duncan przekładałby dobro naszego bractwa, nad dokonanie zemsty za jego życie. Umarł tak jak chciałby umrzeć. Za kogoś. Za twojego brata! Zakończmy to Alisterze. Zostaw przeszłość za sobą.

Nie tak dawno, biegała z poobijanymi kolanami po dworze i wołała, by tata się z nią pobawił. Miała rozczochrane włosy, wiecznie brudne ręce…i tę surowość. Zupełnie jak matka. Loghain uśmiechnął się lekko. Jego uszu nie docierały już słowa Strażników. Teraz patrzył na swoją córkę, która stanęła w obliczu śmierci jej ojca a mimo to nadal zachowuje zimną krew i otwarcie mówi to, co jej w sercu grzmi.

-Nigdy nie zostawię śmierci Duncana za sobą! Każdy z was napoił się zemstą! Napoił się odkupieniem! Każdy z was!

Alister oskarżycielsko wskazywał palcem na Strażnika, Stena, Zevrana i Arla, który do tej pory nie odzywał się słowem.

-Masz swój miecz prawda? Stałeś się jednością prawda? Odkupujesz swoje winy dzięki NIEMU?- zapytał Stena patrząc mu prosto w oczy następnie podszedł do Zevrana.- A ty? Przesłałeś SWOJE pozdrowienia Krukom. Morrigan, Wynne, Oghren…Każdy z naszej grupy oczyścił siebie dzięki pomocy tego tu Strażnika. Czemu ze mną ma być inaczej?

Tutaj podszedł do Strażnika i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Strażnik nie odzywał się słowem, a jego oczy zaszły chmurami.

-Chcę zemsty! Chcę śmierci Logheina. Żądam jej jako prawowity dziedzic tronu…

Znowu podniósł się gwar. Strażnik ponownie skierował swój wzrok na oblicze klęczącego rycerza.

-Chcesz coś powiedzieć?- zapytał.

-Niech się stanie to co uznacie za słuszne. Potrafię przegrać z godnością…-odparł Loghain zgodnie z tym co myślał. Znalazł się w beznadziejnej sytuacji.

Alister wyprostował się.

-Powiedz co postanowiłeś!- zażądał.

Strażnik spojrzał na Alistera. Ciężko oddychał a w jego głowie kłębiło się pełno myśli.

-Dobrze…niech przejdzie Dołączenie.

Zevran z zaskoczeniem uniósł wzrok. Sten zaplótł ręce na piersi z namalowanym zniecierpliwieniem na twarzy. Ile by dał, by już ruszyć dalej. Loghain podniósł wzrok. Czy dobrze usłyszał?

-To doskonały wybór Strażniku. Dziękuję ci.- Anora położyła dłoń na ramieniu Strażnika, lecz ten wyrwał się z jej dotyku.

-Co…co takiego?- zapytał Alister z niedowierzaniem i zbliżył się do przyjaciela niebezpiecznie blisko. Riordan pokiwał lekko głową, natomiast Arl Eamon z niepokojem utkwił swoje oczy w Alisterze.

Strażnik opuścił miecz sprzed twarzy Loghaina.

-Jestem prawowitym dziedzicem tronu wiesz o tym prawda?- syknął Alister do Strażnika.

-Nie chciałeś być królem.- odparł Strażnik.

-Ale w zaistniałych okolicznościach nie pozostało mi nic innego, niż liczyć na twoje poparcie przyjacielu…

-Nie możesz poświęcać lat panowania dla chwili zemsty Alisterze! Nie kosztem twojego ludu!

-Słyszeliście Strażnika! Mówi on prawdę! Wszyscy widzimy, że ten człowiek pod wpływem impulsu podejmuje pochopne decyzje! Czy takiego króla potrzebuje Ferelden w obliczu Plagi i wojny domowej?- Zawołała Anora zwracając się do wszystkich zebranych.

Alister nie słuchał jej.

-Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zapytał cicho i z nieukrywanym niedowierzaniem Strażnika.

-To, że Loghain zdradził Strażników jest prawdą! Pomyśl jakim upokorzeniem była by dla niego służba u nas! Zabijając go potwierdzimy oszczerstwa jakie głosił pod naszym adresem!

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

-Nie mogę cię poprzeć Alisterze…

Rycerz cofnął się o krok nie spuszczając wzroku ze Strażnika.

-T…ty stajesz po jej stronie? Jak mogłeś to zrobić? Ty przeciwko mnie? zapytał cicho. Strażnik nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie wpatrywał się nieustępliwie w oczy Alistera. Gdzieś zza murów pałacu dało się słyszeć deszcz bębniący uparcie w witraże i szyby.

-Chcę…chcę móc spojrzeć sobie w twarz…-rzekł Alister patrząc prosto w chłodne oczy Strażnika. Wiedział doskonale, że nowy nabytek nie jednokrotnie wykazywał braki pokory i przekładał własne zdanie nad zdanie grupy, ale…do tej pory mógł go nazwać przyjacielem.

-Obawiam się, że to nie takie proste Alisterze!- zawołała Anora.

-Czego jeszcze chcesz?- zawołał zniecierpliwiony Strażnik zwracając swoje oblicze w stronę Anory. Alister minął go i stanął tuż przed nią, patrząc jej odważnie w oczy. Ona nie była mu dłużna.

-Niestety twojego życia.- Strażnik poczuł, że w tej chwili nienawiść na Loghaina przelewa się w czarę podpisaną imieniem Anora.

-Dlaczego chcesz jego śmierci? – wskazał dłonią Alistera.- Masz tron! Ciągle ci mało?

-Cicho…-syknął Alister.- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy…Strażniku.

Anora zbliżyła się o krok do Alistera i rzekła.

-Dopóki żyjesz, można wzniecić rebelię w twoim imieniu. Nasz kraj nie wytrzyma kolejnej wojny domowej. Muszę nakazać twoją egzekucję.

W jednej chwili ta piękna kobieta stała się łudząco podobna do swojego ojca. Błysk w oku zwiastował wprowadzenie w życie planów, które zapewne kłębiły się w jej głowie od dłuższego czasu.

-Nie zgadzam się!- Krzyknął strażnik i odepchnął na bok Alistera.- Jesteś mi coś winna Anoro.

Mężczyzna zbliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy, a ich oczy przez chwilę, jedną tylko chwilkę połączyły się w zaciekłej walce.

-Dobrze więc.- rzekła Anora i opuściła wzrok.- Alistairze, możesz odejść pod warunkiem, że przysięgniesz przed członkami Zjazdu Możnych, że zrzekasz się wszelkich praw do tronu w imieniu swoim, oraz swoich następców.

Eamon opuścił głowę, a na jego twarzy dało się widzieć smutek.

-Tego wam trzeba co?- szepnął Alister marszcząc wściekle brwi.- Dobra. Nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z tym miejscem, ani z którymkolwiek z was! W ogóle. Przysięgam.

Tutaj zwrócił twarz w stronę Strażnika.

-Cóż…pozostało się pożegnać. Nie sądziłem, że to się tak skończy. Macie swoją królowa. Cieszcie się nowym nabytkiem.

Bez słowa więcej odwrócił się i spychając ludzi stojących na jego drodze ruszył ku wielkim drzwiom prowadzącym na dziedziniec.

Noc była bezchmurna, a ognisko zupełnie jakby kpiąc z atmosfery, wesoło trzaskało ognikami.

-Czy jesteś pewien, że to był dobry pomysł?- Loghain wszystko słyszał. Każdy szept. Czuł każde spojrzenie na sobie każdego jednego członka grupy. Leliana patrząc kątem oka na Loghaina mówiła do zapatrzonego w ogień Strażnika.- Myślisz, że można mu ufać?

-A czy tobie można było ufać jak się pojawiłaś? A czy Morrigan można było ufać? Wiedźmie z głuszy? Stenowi, który wymordował niewinnych ludzi, Zevranowi, który chciał mnie zabić, zapijaczonemu, śmierdzącemu krasnoludowi? Czy można było wam wszystkim zaufać?- Strażnik poczuł, że zbiera się w nim gniew od tych ciągłych pytań. Z wściekłością cisnął butelkę z winem w ognisko tak, że ogień trysnął milionami iskier, po czym wstał i oddalił się od rudowłosej dziewczyny, która tęsknym wzrokiem spojrzała na miejsce przy ognisku, które do tej pory najczęściej zajmował Alister, lecz teraz siedział tam ktoś zupełnie inny. Zevran stał oparty o drzewo niedaleko ogniska i bawił się swoim sztyletem obserwując Loghaina, najwyraźniej dając mu tym do zrozumienia, że jest cały czas obserwowany i nie cieszy się jego zaufaniem od czasu, gdy ostatnim razem się spotkali. Loghain ignorował go za każdym razem, gdy elf ostentacyjnie okazywał mu brak minimum sympatii.

Qunari ignorował wszystko i wszystkich, póki Strażnik nie podejmował konkretnych kroków prowadzących ku zniszczeniu arcydemona. Jednak najbardziej zasmuconą faktem zniknięcia Alistera zdawała się być staruszka, która co jakiś czas swoim łagodnym wzrokiem przyglądała się Loghainowi zaszczycając go w ten sposób swoim spojrzeniem. Ona była irytująca. Wynne? Chyba tak miała na imię. Czemu ona się tak gapi? Wzrok Loghaina powędrował do kolejnej rosłej postaci jaką był Qunari…jak mu było na imię… Stan? Jakoś tak. On przynajmniej trzymał się daleka nie tylko od Loghaina, ale i od całej reszty, jedynie od czasu do czasu zamieniając po cichu parę słów ze Strażnikiem. Nie zdradzał swoją postawą niczego co świadczyło by o jakichkolwiek emocjach związanych z pojawieniem się nowego członka drużyny i zniknięciem poprzedniego.

Dalej, przy oddzielnym ognisku powinna znajdować się ta wiedźma z głuszy. Ale teraz jakoś dziwnie często kręciła się przy wspólnym palenisku również przyglądając się bacznie Loghainowi. Teraz ten golem. Kim…CZYM on jest?! Tym bardziej, że ten ,,On'' okazał się być ,,Nią''. Loghain jedyne co pamiętał o golemach to fakt, że jeśli nie łupnie się w nie porządnie ciężkim orężem , to nie ma szans na przeżycie. A ta spokojnie sobie stoi i słucha rozkazów…no właśnie…Strażnika. Ponure oczy Loghaina przeniosły się ku obliczu Strażnika, który nieco dalej od obozu siedział na kamieniu plecami odwrócony do wszystkich i znowu coś popijał. Dostawą trunków skutecznie zajmował się ten mały krasnolud. Kiedy tylko zobaczył Loghaina pierwszymi słowami skierowanymi ku niemu w pijackim bełkocie były ,,Lepiej żebyś lepiej gotował od tamtego…'' po czym padł na ziemię. Lecz teraz stał już trzeźwy na dwóch nogach i jedynym sygnałem, że zauważył, że Alistera nie ma, było pytanie tuż po tym jak obudził się z pijackiego snu. ,,A ty kim do cholery jesteś?''

Ta młoda dziewczyna o rudych włosach…ona chyba jeszcze bardziej irytowała Loghaina od tej starej Wynne. Rzucała mu pełne zrozumienia i wybaczenia spojrzenia, a to doprowadzało Loghaina do rozpaczy. Nie potrzebował ich współczucia. Niczego od nich nie potrzebował. Teraz to oni potrzebują jego. Ale…tutaj znowu spojrzał na samotnego i pogrążonego w ponurych myślach Strażnika. Ale to jemu zawdzięcza życie. To on sprawił, że Loghain dostał drugą szansę. Pamięta jak Cailan ich zachwalał. Jak mówił o ich rycerstwie… Wiedział doskonale, że gdyby był na miejscu tego młodego człowieka, zabiłby siebie, lub pozwoliłby zabić siebie temu drugiemu. A jednak jest tutaj, siedzi przy ognisku żywy, daleko od swojej armii. Wiatr leciutko wieje, na niebie świecą gwiazdy… Mimo, że popadł w swoistą formę niewoli, stał się wolnym człowiekiem. Nie jest już politykiem. A jego Anora…mała Anora…została teraz sama. Królowa Anora…

Z myśli wyrwało go podskakujące pod wpływem pary wieko kociołka stojącego na ogniu.

-No czas najwyższy!- zawołał Oghren i pierwszy znalazł się przy garnku ze śmierdzącą gęstą cieczą. Czym oni się żywią? Mieszanką trawy, mchu i pierwszego lepszego znalezionego grzyba? Tak. To by było do nich podobne. Leliana cierpliwie rozlewała w drewniane talerzyki coś, co odważnie nazwała zupą. Strażnik, Sten i golem nie podeszli do kociołka. Nie uczynił też tego Loghain. Leliana wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń z miską pełną…zupy…wyglądającej jak końskie odchody. Nie. Nie weźmie od niej tego czegoś. Wspólny posiłek to oznaka jedności. A on jeszcze nie przynależał do ich wspólnoty, jaką udało im się stworzyć przez ostatnie miesiące.

W odpowiedzi na gest Liliany, Loghain spojrzał na nią beznamiętnym, nic nie mówiącym wzrokiem tak, że dziewczyna musiała się speszyć, gdyż powoli wstała i zaniosła miskę Stenowi, który łaskawie ją przyjął rzucając krótkie ,,dziękuję'' i zwracając się w swoją stronę.

-Jedz. Siła ci się przyda.- znienacka obok Loghaina znalazł się Strażnik z miską zupy w ręce wyciągniętej w jego stronę. Nie zamierzał chyba jej opuścić tak łatwo, jak zrobiła to ruda dziewczyna. Taktyk utkwił w nim swój wzrok. Przejął od niego miskę, lecz stracił apetyt nie tyle z powodu mało apetycznego zapachu i wyglądu zupy, co z powodu takiego, że młody Strażnik usiadł obok niego i zaczął pałaszować swoją porcję krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie.

-Obrzydlistwo. Kto dziś gotował?

-Ja…- przyznał się odważnie Sten.

-Pyszne…niebo w gębie Sten, oby tak dalej.- zakpił strażnik na co Qunari jakby lekko , ledwo widocznie się uśmiechnął rozumiejąc sarkazm przyjaciela. Loghain nadal trzymał swoją porcję w dłoniach, zastanawiając się…

-Dlaczego?- zapytał w końcu.

-Bo dziś są urodziny twojej babci…Nie zadawaj mi dzisiaj takich pytań Szary Strażniku Loghainie…

Loghain uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Ten mały trochę mu przypominał jego samego jak był w jego wieku.

Gdzieś z naprzeciwka rozległo się głośne beknięcie.

-To było dobre Oghren! Nadaj temu imię!- zawołał Strażnik uśmiechając się.

-Świnie.- warknęła Morrigan a Leliana jej przytaknęła.

-Chce wiedzieć dlaczego darowałeś mi życie. Ja bym sobie nie darował.

Loghain chciał za wszelką cenę usłyszeć motywy jakie kierowały Strażnikiem w momencie, kiedy cofnął jego ostrze sprzed twarzy swojego wroga.

Młody Strażnik oblizał talerz do dna, wytarł twarz rękawem, po czym zwrócił się do Loghaina.

-Tym się różnimy. Ty czujesz, że możesz toczyć wojnę z całym światem, podczas, gdy ja znam swoje miejsce i możliwości. Nie popełniam twoich błędów. Ty nie popełniasz moich. Jedz bo wystygnie, lub co gorsza Sten się wnerwi.

-Posłuchaj mnie!- warknął Loghain czując rosnącą w nim irytację.- Twój przyjaciel odszedł z twojej winy na wygnanie. Mogło się to skończyć jego śmiercią. Z mojej winy zginęło twoje bractwo! Jakie, do cholery, motywy tobą kierowały Strażniku?

Strażnik spojrzał mu ponuro w oczy, po czym sięgnął po kolejną butelkę wina leżącą obok niego. Napił się z niej zdrowo po czym rzekł patrząc w ognisko.

-Jesteśmy podobni do siebie Loghainie. Jakie ty miałeś motywy wystawiając króla i Duncana na pastwę Pomiotów? Król Marik o ile wiem był twoim przyjacielem nieprawdaż? Dlaczego zdradziłeś męża swojej córki? Czy chodziło tylko o tron? Czy o poczucie tego, że słabe ogniwo powinno być wyrwane? Bo przecież tym był Cailan prawda? Jedynie ogniwem, którego zniknięcie spowodowałoby wspaniały łańcuch. Mocny, niemal nie do rozerwania.

Strażnik podał butelkę Loghainowi. Ten wziął ją i również zdrowo z niej pociągnął.

-Marik…był moim przyjacielem.

-Zdradzając jego syna ,zdradziłeś i jego. Wiesz co? Z tobą było podobnie jak ze mną. Niby jesteś częścią jakiegoś większego planu…czegokolwiek, bo nazwa nie ma tutaj znaczenia, a jednak nic ciebie bezpośrednio nie dotyczyło. Ze mną było podobnie.

-Co masz na myśli?- zapytał Loghain analizując, czy Strażnik mówi poważnie, czy już porządnie sobie wypił.

-To, że Duncan siłą wtrącił mnie do straży. Prawo werbunku. Cailan na pewno ci o tym wspominał.

Tak. Wspominał. Mało powiedziane. W dzień bitwy pod Ostagarem król rozpływał się w pochlebstwach metod Szarej Straży.

-Alister był słaby…- Oczy Strażnika znowu spochmurniały i zwróciły się ku ognisku nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

-Nazwał cię przyjacielem.- słusznie zauważył Loghain.

-Tak. I możesz być pewien, że będzie mógł mnie tak nazywać po latach. Nawet, kiedy będzie mnie nienawidził. Nie będę zabijał kogoś, kto mi się przyda z powodu chęci zemsty za człowieka, którego nawiasem mówiąc naprawdę szanowałem i szanuję, ale który zgotował mi ten los. Nie przekonał mojej matki, by wraz z ojcem wyruszyli razem z nami do Ostagaru. Może tam udałoby mi się ich ukryć. Mój bratanek…mały chłopiec zginął z ręki How'a. Ten już także nie żyje. Lecz ty…mimo, że nadal uważam, że świetnie komponowałbyś się z piachem, jesteś człowiekiem silnym, upartym i odważnym. Na tyle odważnym, by chcieć zabić mnie. Zupełnie jak on. Poznajesz go prawda?

Strażnik wskazał na Zevrana. Istotnie Loghain poznał tego elfa.

-On tez jest z nami, mimo, że chciał mnie zabić. Myślałeś, że ciebie spotka inny los? Powiem ci coś.

Strażnik ściszył głos.

-Alister rzekł, że bycie Szarym Strażnikiem to nagroda. Gówno prawda. Zobaczysz, że bywa większym koszmarem niż ci się wydaje. Obarczono mnie i tych ludzi- tu objął gestem swoją grupę- zjednoczeniem Fereldenu. Nikomu nie spodobał się pomysł, że zamiast elfów będziemy mieli w armii wilkołaki. Powiedz mi co byś zrobił mając do wyboru zwerbowanie Dalijskich Elfów, lub Wilkołaków?

Loghain pomyślał, że Strażnik z niego kpi. Przecież doskonale wiedział, że…zrobiłby to samo. Dotarło do niego jak bardzo są do siebie podobni.

-Cailan zazwyczaj mówił o was jako o honorowych rycerzach. Jednak widzę, że jesteś skończonym sukinsynem.

Strażnik uśmiechnął się smutno.

-Witaj zatem w mojej krainie. Poczujesz się jak w domu.

Strażnik ponownie napił się wina i znowu podał butelkę Loghainowi. Taktyk upił łyk i rzekł.

-Jesteś Taktykiem Strażniku. Ja nie jestem ci do niczego potrzebny. Myślisz, że ja uczyniłbym coś innego niż ty? Że ja kierując się zasadami moralnymi darowałbym życie elfom widząc obok pazury i szczęki wilkołaków?

-Zatem się ze mną zgadzasz?- zapytał Strażnik.

-To nie jest ważne czy się zgadzam czy nie Strażniku. W twojej gestii ostaje podejmowanie decyzji. Ja służę mieczem.

-Mylisz się Loghain.- Strażnik ponownie utkwił w nim wzrok.- Myślisz, że bycie Strażnikiem to cholerne chodzenie z mieczem i rozwalanie pomiotów, które z radością nadstawiają swoje łby w równym rządku?

-Pamiętam moment…-rzekł Loghain czując, że wie do czego Strażnik zmierza.- moment Dołączenia. Był tam smok. Riordan powiedział mi, że to on jest arcydemonem. Powiedział, że będę po kres moich dni związany z pomiotami. Że ja będę czuł je, a one mnie.

-Słuchaj Riordana…Staruszek ma rację.- Strażnik zaśmiał się lekko i był to znak, że jest już dość mocno podpity.

-Podejrzewam, że ta wyprawa nie będzie miała kolorowego zakończenia.- Dopił do końca swoją butelkę wina i wstał powoli. Trzymając za głowę, leniwym krokiem ruszył w stronę swojego śpiwora, po czym runął na niego natychmiast zasypiając.

-Biorę pierwszą wartę.- rzekła Wynne.

-Po co?- syknęła w odpowiedzi Morrigan i zaplotła ręce na piersi.- Niech on to zrobi!

-Zgadza się!- zawołał Zevran- Wystarczająco długo grzał dupsko przy kominku.

Wskazał głową na Loghaina. Wszystko ma swoje granice. Kpiny z Loghaina też. Spojrzał na Zevrana z błyskiem złości w oku, lecz tutaj odezwał się Sten.

-Ja wezmę pierwszą wartę.

-Sten niech on…- zaczęła wiedźma, ale Sten rzekł coś o głupocie Morrigan i już zajął miejsce przy wejściu do ich niedużego obozu. Obok niego szedł zadowolony pies Mabari Strażnika.

Zevran w końcu rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na Loghaina schował się w swoim namiocie. Morrigan niewiadomo kiedy ulotniła się do swojej …izolatki…takiego słowa użył Loghain widząc miejsce przebywania Morrigan. Wynne rzuciła krótkie ,,dobranoc'' i również poszła spać. Loghainnie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek coś do niego powie, dlatego niebotyczne było jego zdziwienie kiedy usłyszał.

-Pierwsza noc będzie ciężka. Pewnie będziesz miał złe sny, mimo tego życzę ci żebyś się wyspał. Dobranoc.

Powiedziała to Leliana. Loghain nic nie odrzekł bo i co miał powiedzieć? Jego głowę zaprzątały zupełnie inne myśli. Rozległo się chrapanie Oghrena. Loghain co prawda dostał swój namiot jednak ile razy zamknął oczy, czół, że mimo woli one otwierają się. Myślał o Anorze. O Strażniku i tym kim się stał. O przebaczeniu z jakim się spotkał. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia. Strażnik zachował go przy życiu bo przebaczył. Taktyk zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego nowy kompan podróży, jest bardzo młody. Że w pewnym stopniu kreuje się na bezdusznego sukinsyna. Lecz uznał, że jest on po prostu dziwnym człowiekiem, który współczuje potworom, psychopatom, zdrajcom i wilkołakom, jeśli nie wspomnieć o królu-despocie w Orzamarze, Wiedźmom z głuszy, Qunari mordującym całe rodziny. I on sam…Teyrn Loghain znalazł się w tym zaszczytnym towarzystwie.

-Cudownie…-szepnął Loghain i ta myśl kompletnie i ostatecznie wybiła go ze snu. Wstał i stanął nieopodal dogaszającego ogniska. Jemu także przyjdzie odkupić winy za swe czyny.


End file.
